Famous Strangers
by Gorilladanny
Summary: What happens when so-called strangers turn out to not be strangers when they delve into the past? Note: Contains boyxboy and boyxgirl romance


**Disclaimer: Me no own Pokemon**

**Chapter One**

Grimsley made his way past a few fangirls. They kept reaching for his arms, but he managed to steadily keep moving in the same direction. He didn't bring any bodyguards, a mistake.

_The plaza of Pokemon World Tournament is always full of these annoying fangirls_, Grimsley thought.

Once he saw Hilda he smirked and nodded towards her. She smiled, waved, and nodded back. Their silent exchanges was something they've been doing for a while now. They could talk across the room just by making these signals. Grimsley put his hand up and drew a circle in the air.

An evil grin spread across Hilda's face as she took one of her Pokeballs off her belt. She threw the Pokeball in the air. A gray beam shot out and slowly formed into a scary Hydreigon. The Hydreigon raised her heads and growled loudly. She flew over to Grimsley. She grinned and growled louder this time.

The fangirls immediately screamed and jetted off to who knows where. However, several random people that were lingering around stayed. This had happened several times and they were regulars there. Sometimes they even got to talk to the duo. Grimsley always went to the Pokemon World Tournament to watch aspiring trainers together. Rarely did they have other people with them.

Grimsley walked over to the Hydreigon and patted her main head. Hydreigon grinned in response and nuzzled her main head into Grimsley's chest, slightly wrinkling his white plain T-shirt.

Hilda made her way to the two and said, "Hey there."

"Hey," he said in response, continuing to pat Hydreigon.

"Not in your regular attire I see?"

Grimsley donned a black hoodie over his white T-shirt. He had his signature scarf over them and he also had denim jeans and black dress shoes on.

"No. All of the outfits are being washed."

"Forget to do laundry, eh?"

"Whatever. Yesterday's party was crazy and I didn't get to it this morning. What a hangover. Good thing it's gone and I'm good as new; except my clothes though."

Hilda smiled and patted Hydreigon's head.

"I like the clothes you have on right now. It makes you look cute."

Hilda grinned.

A group of random people who were not regulars gawked. _They were going out? __Were they? _many of them thought. The two were not going out, although many rumors were spreading because of they're meetings and some dialogue that had been "overheard."

"Shall we go?" Grimsley asked.

"Yes, indeed. Oh! That reminds me! I decided today we were going to watch a different tournament other than our usual Driftveil Tournament," Hilda announced.

"We are? Which one?"

"World Leaders!"

"What?! You know I don't like to watch those stupid Gym Leaders!"

"I'm sure you can live."

Hilda took out Hydreigon's Pokeball and said, "Hydreigon, return."

A gray beam appeared and took hold of Hydreigon as it disappeared into the Pokeball.

The duo walked to the entrance of the PWT bulding. Some newcomers gawked, but most people looked unimpressed. They made their way from the doors to Patricia, or Patty as she liked to be called, the woman who let everyone in. They made their way past the lavish furniture, flat screen televisions, and the creepy gawkers. As they made their way to Patricia they waved.

Patricia, a hyper woman who was a little on the short side, waved back. She fiddled with her pink hat that was uniform standard. She also adjusted the neck of the annoyingly tight shirt she had on. How did she hate the uniforms there.

"How're you guys doing?" she asked.

"Great. And you?" Hilda rejoined.

"Good, except this stupid outfit! Anyways, the usual I'm guessing?"

"You guess wrong," Grimsley murmured a little aggressively.

"Someone's a little unhappy," Patricia whispered to Hilda.

"I heard that."

"Yeah. He doesn't like to watch 'those stupid Gym Leaders' as he puts it," Hilda replied.

"But why?"

"I don't know. Hey, Grimsley, why do you not like to watch Gym Leaders?"

"No reason," Grimsley lied.

Hilda narrowed her eyes, not believing a word.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Uh, guys. Here's your tickets," Patricia intruded, grabbing the tickets from the printer. She held them out for one of them to grab.

"This isn't over," Hilda growled, taking the tickets.

_Hilda is always so nosy_, Grimsley thought.

They walked to the World Leaders gate and entered the stadium. Many people stared while the duo made their way to their seats, which just happened to be on the balcony, like always. They made their way to the stairs as Cynthia walked on the rectangular stadium. When the duo sat down Cynthia starting talking into the microphone, almost like she was waiting for them to sit, "Hello, everyone here!"

Grimsley rolled his eyes still not believing Hilda dragged him into a Gym Leader tournament.

Cheers were heard as she continued, "Today, we have sixteen of your favorite Gym Leaders competing. Here they are!"

The big screen then started showing pictures of Gym Leaders. Some Grimsley recognized while others were a complete blank. _Thank God Cynthia says their names just in case_, Grimsley thought.

She began introducing the sixteen hopefuls, "As you see on the big screen today we got Sabrina, Janine, Giovanni, Pryce, Morty, Whitney, Brawly, Norman, Liza, Maylene, Fantina, Volkner, Cress, Elesa, Clay, and Skyla!"

The cheering was too loud. There was many people shouting different things such as, "Look! He's so hot!", "Woo! Let's go, _!", "I hope _ wins!"

Grimsley rolled his eyes although he had to admit some of them were hot, girls and guys. Yes, he was indeed a bisexual. Everyone knew it and no one cared about it at all. That's what he liked about it.

Meanwhile, Hilda was staring intently at Grimsley. She was trying to figure out why he didn't like Gym Leaders, but to no avail. _Oh_ _well, _she thought.

Cynthia then looked directly at Grimsley and winked mischievously.

**Yep. I'm alive. Anyways, here's my first chapter of my new fanfic.**

**Note:  
Will include boyxboy and boyxgirl romance **

**So yeah. Please rate and review. Ty **


End file.
